Dental Breakdown
Dental Breakdown is the 11th episode of the second season of The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale. Synopsis Mr. Rush must go to the dentist to get some cavities filled (cavities that he got as a result of being too much in a hurry to brush his teeth properly), however his extreme fear of the dentist causes problems. Meanwhile, Mr. Silly works as Mr. Happy's dentist assistant. However, he keeps messing things up. Transcript We begin with Mr. Rush's house, then a view of his alarm clock which says 6:59. It eventually changes to 7:00. The alarm clock beeps. A purple hand stretches across the screen to bang it off. We then cut to Mr. Rush in his bed, yawning as he stretches. He looks at the time on the clock, then gasps. Mr. Rush: Oh, my gosh! 7:00! I'm late! rushes over his closet, then opens it. A bunch of identical hats and pairs of shoes line his closet. Mr. Rush: Now...what should I wear? random hat and shoes How about this? them Nah, I wore that last week. another Ooo! This is perfect! to Mr. Rush scarfing down his breakfast. When he finishes, he runs over to the coffee machine, which is still making coffee. Mr. Rush: on it Come on, you stupid machine! Make coffee faster! Ehh, forget it. tilts the machine over the mug, pouring the remaining water and coffee grounds in. He grabs the mug and takes off, but as he leaves his house he stops. Mr. Rush: Wait! Forgot to brush my teeth again! Meh, oh well. walking I brushed it three days ago. bus stop, where Mr. Silly is standing I'm sure they're fine. and smiles at Mr. Silly Hey, Mr. Silly! Mr. Silly: Salutations, Mr. Rush! I see that you're up later than usual. You usually get up around 4 AM! Mr. Rush: It must be that darn new alarm clock I got. Remind me never to buy alarm clocks from Miss Helpful again. coffee Mr. Silly: into the mug Are you drinking coffee grounds? Mr. Rush: Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it. So where are you off to this fine morning? Mr. Silly: Just to my new job. Mr. Rush: A new job, huh? Sounds great! So what are you working as? Mr. Silly: A dentist's assistant. Mr. Rush: becomes terrified D-d-d-d-dentist?! Did you say dentist?! Mr. Silly: Ummm, yeah? Is there something wrong? Mr. Rush: Ummm, nothing! Nothing at all! I'm perfectly fine. Heh. Mr. Silly: Well, as a dentist, it's my duty to make sure people's teeth are healthy. Did you brush this morning? Mr. Rush: Well...umm...does it really matter? Mr. Silly: Of course it matters! If you don't brush your teeth properly, your teeth will become weak and you'll get cavities! Now be honest, Mr. Rush. When was the last time you brushed your teeth? Mr. Rush: Erm...well...sighs okay, I'll admit. I haven't brushed my teeth in three days. Mr. Silly: What?! Mr. Rush: And even then I haven't been brushing my teeth properly. I only brush like one tooth. Mr. Silly: Mr. Rush, you'll get cavities that way! You have to start brushing your teeth well if you don't want to- bus pulls up. Mr. Silly: Oh, look! The bus is here! enter the bus. Mr. Rude is the bus driver, while the bus is packed with Mr. Men and Little Misses. Mr. Silly: to the back I get the bumping back seat! Mr. Rush: Mr. Rude Any empty seats? Mr. Rude: We only have one free seat. And it's right next to Mr. Scatterbrain. Rush limbers over the seat and sits right next to Mr. Scatterbrain. Mr. Scatterbrain: Hello, Mr. Rush! Mr. Rush: Hi, Mr. Scatterbrain. I hope you don't mind me sitting here. Mr. Scatterbrain: Oh, not at all. [laughs I love the extra company, and so does my new pet squirrel monkey, Charles V. Mr. Rush: What happened to the other four Charles? Mr. Scatterbrain: They are in the back. to Miss Calamity being attacked by squirrel monkeys. Miss Calamity: AHHH! GET 'EM OFF ME! Mr. Scatterbrain: Anywho, up bag of jawbreaks I also brought some candy. Want a piece? Mr. Rush: Well...sure. I guess. jawbreaker as he sighs My breakfast wasn't very good anyway. looks at the jawbreaker nervously, then glances at Mr. Scatterbrain, who motions him to go on. He pops it into his mouth then bites it down. A crunching sound is heard. He falls to the floor of the bus and screams in pain, as everyone gasps and stares in shock. Mr. Rude hits the breaks with great force, stopping the bus aburptly. Mr. Happy: up People, not to worry. I am a certified dentist! runs up to Mr. Rush, who is groaning and whimpering as he holds his mouth. Mr. Happy turns his head, opens his mouth, and looks in. Mr. Happy: Mmm-hmmm. Oh my. Mr. Rush's mouth Mr. Rush, your teeth are absolutely littered with cavities! gasps. Mr. Silly: See! I told ya! Mr. Happy: When was the last time you brushed? Mr. Rush: Three days ago. Mr. Happy: Did you brush correctly the times before then? Mr. Rush: Ummm...no, I only brushed one tooth. Mr. Happy: When was the last time you been to the dentist? Mr. Rush: Uhhhhhhhhhhh... stares anticipatingly for his answer. Mr. Happy: Go on. Mr. Rush: sigh Thirty years ago. stares in shock. Mr. Happy: Uh-huh. I see. Mr. Rush, I'm afraid I am going to have to schedule an appointment with you in order to get those cavities of yours filled. Mr. Rush: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! THE DENTIST IS A HORRIBLE PLACE! DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE! Mr. Grumpy: Jeeze, what's gotten into you, Rush? You're acting like some kinda madman all of a sudden. Miss Hardy: He's just being a big baby, that's all. Mr. Happy: Guys, don't make fun of him. It's perfectly normal to be afraid of something. In this case, he has a severe case of odontophobia. Also known as fear of the dentist. But still, Mr. Rush, this is pretty serious. You have to have those cavities fixed, or else you might not have any teeth anymore. Mr. Rush: No! You can force me to go to that horrible place! I refuse! Mr. Happy: Mr. Rush, I know it's scary, but I'm someone that you can trust. I promise to be extra gentle with you while I'm fixing your teeth. Mr. Rush: Y-you do? Mr. Happy: Of course! Now before we schedule that appointment, how about we start off by helping you get used to some dental instruments? I have them right here in my bag. Mr. Rush: Well...okay... Mr. Happy: out a scary-looking instrument We have this thingy right here. Rush yelps. Mr. Happy: out an scarier-looking instrument And this right here. Rush yells out even louder. Mr. Happy: out an even scarier-looking instrument And finally, this harmless thingamajig right here. Mr. Rush? notices that the door of the bus has been busted down, as Mr. Rush is outside the bus running away. The instruments Mr. Happy is holding are revealed to all be innocuous-looking. Mr. Happy: Well, I guess that plan failed. Mr. Grumpy: Can we please just start the bus again already? The fishing convention begins in thirty minutes. Meanwhile, at the dentist office. A bunch of Mr. Men and Little Misses are in the waiting room. Mr. Charming sits next to Miss Hardy and Miss Splendid. Mr. Charming: Ah, I just love the dentist! It's always nice to have your teeth feel fresh afterwards! I can't imagine why anyone would be afraid of all these friendly doctors. Rush screams as Mr. Mean and Mr. Rude drag him into the waiting room. Mr. Rush: STOOOP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YA! Mr. Mean: Sorry, Mr. Rush. But Mr. Happy paid us to force you to come here. Mr. Rude: Yeah, and gave us a free check-up for next time. laugh Have fun. throw Mr. Rush right in front of Miss Hardy, Mr. Charming, and Miss Splendid, as they leave, slamming the door shut behind them. Mr. Rush: on door, trying to escape COME ON, THIS IS UNLAWFUL IMPRISONMENT! Miss Hardy: Oh, chill out, Mr. Rush! It's just one check-up! Mr. Rush: You don't understand! We are all doomed! Mr. Charming: We are not doomed, Mr. Rush. The dentist is a wonderful place! Your teeth will feel so clean afterwards, and you'll even be given a goody bag afterwards! Miss Splendid: Add a pacifier to his bag, since he's acting like such a baby. Miss Hardy: laughs Yeah, and maybe a blanky and some milk to go with it! Splendid and Miss Hardy laugh. Mr. Charming: onto Mr. Rush's shoulder Do not feel ashamed from what these women say. I know how you feel. When I was a little boy, I was afraid of the dark, but my mother taught me not to feel afraid, because after all, it's only a lack of light, that provides us the ability to sleep through a peaceful night. You'll get over it as soon as you realize that dentists are only here to help you stay healthy. Mr. Happy: door Mr. Charming, your check-up is ready! Mr. Charming: I have to go. Keep what I said in mind, and stay strong. off